Sweet innocent little Mindy
by Skele
Summary: It's about time, the aeons need recongnition. First of the summons and Aeons series, the Magus Sisters. R&R write ya later!
1. Default Chapter

Sweet, innocent little Mindy

Disclaimer: I don't own Square Enix's characters used or referred to in the story

Hi this story is about the Magus Sisters found in Final Fantasy X. The characters are as follows:

Sandy: the Praying mantis, at age of 25, she is the oldest of the three sisters, she works as a secretary to support her sisters and herself, sometimes she performs on stage and crowds go wild at her Razzia move.

Cindy: the Ladybug, at age of 26 Cindy has the full time task of watching Mindy and the house needs to be cleaned regularly.

Mindy: the Bee, at age of 18, the little one, she's attending her private school like any other normal Aeon child, if it wasn't for the fact that Mindy isn't like any other Aeon child.

Enjoy "One of the three"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 1: Mindy's life such as it is 

"Min... Min! Breakfast!" Sandy shouted up the stairs, Mindy had refused to come out of her room since the beginning of September, which I might add was only 3 days ago.

"Come on Min, I made your favorite!" Sandy lied, she absolutely hates Oatmeal, but it was oatmeal week,

"Look promise me you'll at least you'll get something to eat when you're hungry?" Sandy asked but there was no answer. Sandy shook her head and walked back into the kitchen where Cindy was reading the paper,

"Where's Mindy?" she asked as Sandy sat down and poured herself some coffee,

"She's probably still sleeping" Sandy said,

"She'll sleep the last days of her summer away," Cindy said,

"Let her sleep, school is in a few days and then she's got to be up at six anyway" Sandy said,

"Yeah, oh well," Cindy sighed,

"Well I have to be off" Sandy said, drinking another swig of her coffee and leaving the rest on the table,

"Be home by the usual time unless Cid keeps me, bye" Sandy said gathering up a few things and leaving. Cindy placed her paper down and walked upstairs and opened the door to Mindy's room,

"Empty what a surprise" Cindy said looking around they very messy teenagers room, posters of various sport teams and rock bands such as a poster of the Kilika Beasts' Isken hung above her dresser, a poster for "The tragically unsent" hung next to her closet. Why Cindy didn't mind Mindy's disappearance? Well, she was a teenager once too, now she just felt like a nanny. There was an opening of the front door, and someone came up the stairs, Sandy rounded down the hall,

"I forgot my paperwork it's in my room" Sandy said, but as she passed Mindy's room she looked in and there was no Mindy.

"Where's Mindy?" Sandy asked,

"She left"

"That was fast, I was gone what two minutes?"

"No I mean she left last night," Cindy said,

"What?"

Mindy woke up in here friends house with no recollection how she got there,

"What happened, where am I?" she asked, felling slightly hung over,

"You're at my house," came a voice a voice that belonged to Shard, Shiva's daughter and Mindy's best friend. Shard was Mindy's age and like her mother were colored blue, blue hair, blue eyes, and blue skin, but her blueness clashed terribly with the orange clothes she loved so much.

"You got really wasted last night girl," Shard said walking into the room, and handed her some Tylenol that she knew she would need,

"Oh Yevon, I didn't do anything stupid did I?" Mindy asked, swallowing the Tylenol with out water,

"Well I had to talk you out of going with some guys a few times but other than that you were a well behaved drunk" Shard just laughed, Mindy smiled and said,

"What time is it?" Mindy asked rubbing her eyes,

"9:10" Shard said calmly,

"9:10! Oh Yevon! Sandy's gonna eat me whole!" Mindy repeated, she buzzed up out of the bed and flew around the bedroom picking up her discarded clothing,

"I hate it when you show off by flying" Shard said. You see unlike most students at Kadowaki finishing school for young Aeons, GFs, and Summons, Mindy was non-elemental aeon, and she looked like a girl with a large bee abdomen, she had a pair of wings that enabled her to fly, she had antenna, and large bee like eyes that were more for decoration than anything else. Mindy buzzed to the floor,

"Sorry, it's just I'm really late!" Mindy screamed, Shiva opened the door and Mindy left Shard's bedroom,

"Mindy dear! Would you like some breakfast dear?" Shiva asked as Mindy buzzed down the stairs,

"No thank you Mrs. Ice" Mindy said buzzing through the front door and down the street.

Mindy buzzed through her window, and set down on her clean floor, Cindy was a miracle worker that's for sure, and so nice not to really care that much she was gone, as long as Mindy came back then Cindy was happy, and it was the summer after all. Mindy walked toward the door but Cindy stepped in her way.

"Hey Cin, wus up?" Mindy asked with a smile, Cindy's eyes watered and she handed her a note,

"I'm sorry," she said and left again, Mindy opened the note and read what Sandy wrote: _Grounded, stay in your bedroom until I get home tonight, you're in big trouble. _

The day was rainy as it was, but it seemed extra gloomy just for Mindy. She sat on her bed and wrote in a dairy:

_Sept 6. 2004,_

_Dear Dairy, _

_How are you? I haven't been to good, we'll start with last night, I left at, like 3 in the morning to attend a party at Shard's, and I got drunk. I didn't mean too! But I woke up this morning in her bed with a massive hangover! I flew home as fast as I could only to be grounded by Sandy, who does she think she is? My mother? We'll see who's grounded; Shumaut asked me on a date, Yojimbo's son, extremely hot, how could I say no! Well I've been sitting here since 9 this morning staring at the wall, waiting to hear the riot act from Sandy, loving you!_

_Mindy Magus_

Mindy finished writing in her diary, when she heard the door open and Sandy's voice say hello to Cindy; Cindy didn't answer,

"Mindy! Get down here" Sandy called, Mindy got up and walked down the stairs and entered the living room where Sandy was sitting, and did she look pissed. Sandy was know as the Praying Mantis, she had extents on her arms that allowed her to use her Razzia attack, she too has a pair of wings and like Mindy she could fly, her large abdomen made her sit in the chair specially designed to let her sit, her and Mindy, most of their furniture was designed to hold them. She too had large insect eyes and antenna, and so did Cindy, that was their whole family's trait, insect likeness.

"Where were you last night?" Sandy asked,

"At a party at Shard's"

"And when did you plan to tell me this?"

"This morning"

"Oh really?"

"Yes"

"Like the way you told me about the party at Shard's two nights before, and the one at Hati's the week before that?"

"I was getting around to it!"

"Enough! No more parties, your grounded till the end of September"

"What!"

"Be happy it's that!"

"But I've got a date with Shumaut!"

"Shumaut?"

"He's Yojimbo's son"

"I'm happy for you, but I'm afraid I'll have to tell him you've been grounded, and that you're too young to have a relationship"

"You can't do that!"

"Yes I can, and I will"

"Who do you think you are!?"

"Your Sister"

"But you're not my mother right?"

"That's right"

"Then stop acting like you are!"

"Don't you dare talk to me that way!" Sandy yelled standing up,

"You can't tell me what to do!" Mindy yelled.

Mindy sat on her bed, it was long after the fight that she and Sandy had, it was going on 7 and Shumaut should be arriving any minute, right on cue there was a knock on the door, Mindy ran to the top of the stairs so she could look down at the front door, there was Shumaut and Sandy was talking to him,

"I'm sorry, but Mindy's grounded,"

"Seriously, Ms. Magus, please understand"

"Enough Shumaut, she's to young to be in a relationship and so are you"

"Your sister is 18, she can make decisions for herself" Shumaut looked up the stairs and saw Mindy, her eyes watered, and she mouthed 'I love you' and he stared at her from a moment with longing eyes,

"Go home, Shumaut" Sandy said closing the door in his face.

Mindy raced back into her bedroom and locked the door, she immediately ran to her window threw it open and flew out into the dark night, she flew up over the tree in her yard and looked up and down her street, Shumaut was on his way home. Mindy went into a dive and landed in front of him, Shumaut opened his arms and she collapsed sobbing in his arms,

"It's ok, let's go have fun," he said patting her back and holding her close. felt the tears well.


	2. Flight of the Bee

Chapter 2: Flight of the Bee 

Sandy sat down at the kitchen table, Shumaut was right; she couldn't keep Mindy behind bars forever. Cindy sat down across from her, she pushed a mug of hot coco in her direction, and Sandy chuckled as she took the glass,

"Mom's solution to any problem, hot coco, you've learned well" Sandy said taking a sip,

"Remember when you were 13 and I was 12, and Mindy was 5, and we would take her to the creek by old Pandamona's place and we'd catch frogs?" Cindy said, Sandy smiled at the memory and said,

"Yeah"

"As remember that one time, Mindy let all the frogs go and they got all over you and knocked you into the river and got your favorite dress wet?"

"I said, I'd never forgive her" Sandy said smiling,

"But you did?"

"Yes I did"

"So Mindy ruined your favorite dress, but you still love here right?"

"Yeah, thanks Cindy," Sandy said sipping on her hot coco smiling.

Shumaut led his girlfriend to the club that everyone at the collage went to, if they were anybody they were there, Mindy looked over the crowd; Shard was sitting at a table with her friend, Sirenna, Ifrit's son Rex sat at the bar chatting with Diab, and everyone else had come to dance in a way that can only be described if you were standing in the room, Shumaut led Mindy over to the bar were Rex was.

"Can we get two beers here?" Shumaut said showing his id to prove his age, Mindy did the same. Rex came over to the two,

"Shumaut, wuz up? Welcome to the end of the summer vacation party!" he said offering props,

"What up dog?" Shumaut said accepting Rex's props,

"Dude, I told you, I hate that analogy man," Mindy giggled, everyone does that to him, Rex looks a lot like a dog, most of the time it's an accident, but some do it cause it gets to him.

"Sorry dude" Rex then turned to Mindy,

"Welcome back Mindy, man I thought Shard was shitting me she said you were grounded, but hey here you are huh?" Mindy faked a grin,

"Ya here I am" the bartender provided the beers and Shumaut and Mindy said goodbye to Rex and took a table near one side of the room.

"So how was your day?" Shumaut asked,

"Terrible" Mindy replied,

"Oh"

"Hey will you do something for me?"

"What is it?"

"Will you dance with me?" Mindy said, as the next song came on, (Real Emotion)

"Sure ok!" Shumaut said grabbing Mindy's hand and following her out on to the floor. The music played thus:

"_What can I do for you?_

What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?

I can hear you

What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?

Far beyond the hazy borders of my heart  
I can see a place - it's something like this  
Every now and then I don't know what to do  
'Cause I know that I can never go back

And the things I've seen  
In those hazy dreams  
Can't compare to what I'm seein' now  
And it feels so different  
That it brings me to my knees

And though I know the world of real emotion has surrounded me  
I won't give into it  
Now I know that forward is the only way my heart can go  
I hear your voice calling out to me,  
"You'll never be alone"

What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?

I can hear you

And if I find a world without emotion has surrounded me  
And I can't go on"  
You are there the moment that I close my eyes  
And call to me  
We are connected through all I know  
I'll never be...

And though I know the world of real emotion has surrounded me  
I won't give into it  
Now I know that forward is the only way my heart can go  
I hear your voice calling out to me  
"You'll never be alone"

What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?

I can hear you  
I can hear you..."

After the song was over Mindy and Shumaut had a few more beers, and then decided to walk home.

"That was great" Mindy said, laughing as both of them walked up her street, they stopped in front of Mindy's house,

"Well here's my place," Mindy said,

"Yeah" Shumaut said quietly, taking Mindy's hands in his own,

"Well good night Mindy" Shumaut said, kissing Mindy lightly and innocently on the lips. He turned to walk away, but Mindy grabbed him arm and said,

"Wait" he stopped and turned around, Mindy wrapped her arms around Shumaut's neck and kissed him passionately, Shumaut was shocked at first but returned the kiss. To Mindy it was the sweetest thing to have ever tasted, but then she felt something, Shumaut was accidentally brushing her antenna, they were so intone to sense that they were hotspots on her head, and every time he stroked them a wave of pleasure washed over her, and every time it did she moaned. Shumaut stopped what he was doing on noticing Mindy's groans of pleasure.

"What's wrong?" he asked, Mindy was just adjusting to the feeling, and she appeared sleepy but was fully aware of her surroundings.

"No don't stop," she said pulling him in for an embrace,

"I've got to go home," Shumaut said,

"Stay here for the night" Mindy insisted, not letting him go,

"…Ok" he said and she let go.

Mindy opened the front door a crack, upon the noise of Cindy's snores she quietly let Shumaut in. They crept up the stairs and into Mindy's bedroom, which Mindy had a key to unlock. Once inside Mindy went and sat down on her bed, and Shumaut wandered the room,

"Come and sit with me," Mindy said patting the bed beside her, Shumaut did so, and Mindy laid her head in his lap.

"Shumaut, do you love me?" Mindy asked,

"Of course" he said patting her head, of course that meant making contact with her antenna again, she moaned in delight again, making Shumaut aware of what he was doing,

"What is it?" he asked,

"Hmm? Oh it's my antenna, their sensitive" she said, Shumaut smiled and said,

"Oh I see, so if I did this" Shumaut ran his fingers around the outside of Mindy's antenna, Mindy moaned heavily,

"Oh and if I do this?" Shumaut asked he lightly tugged on Mindy's left antennae, Mindy groaned even deeper she sat up and pulled Shumaut down on the bed.

"Mindy" Shumaut said stopping her,

"I don't want rush into this" he said, Mindy looked disappointed but laid down next to him,

"Just lie here with me," Mindy said, and Shumaut did, and Mindy snuggled into him,

"Goodnight Shumaut" Mindy chimed sleepily,

"Goodnight Mindy."

"Why is this door still locked?" Sandy called pounding on Mindy's door,

"Go away!" Mindy shouted,

"How much is a door?" Sandy asked Cindy,

"30, 40 bucks"

"I can swing that" Sandy said raising her arms and tossing a Razzia at the door which split into several pieces, Sandy burst into the room to find Mindy and Shumaut.

"Get out!" Sandy yelled at Shumaut, who didn't hesitate to bolt out of the door,

"Sandy"

"Mindy I can't believe you!"

"Sandy I swear we never…"

"Enough!" Sandy stormed out of the room,

"Cindy you believe me right?"

"I don't know what to believe any more Mindy" Cindy said leaving, Mindy sat in total disbelief. Cindy didn't believe she didn't sleep with him!

Sandy stormed down the stairs and picked up the phone. She dialed in Yojimbo's number and waited for the answer.

"Hello?" Yojimbo answered,

"Jim you keep your son away from my sister" Sandy yelled at the receiver,

"Whoa Sandy! What's wrong?" Yojimbo asked,

"I found you son asleep with my younger sister!" Sandy bellowed,

"Shumaut? Believe me he's no fool, he wouldn't…"

"No! I caught them! How can you not care?" Sandy yelled and slammed the receiver down. She then stormed out into the backyard and out.

Mindy shook her head; tears flew from her cheeks.

'_I see when I'm not wanted, I see when I'm not loved, if Sandy is that mean she wont mind I'm missing' _Mindy thought she walked over to her open window, and looked out at the tree.

'_Where could I go? It's so easy to run away but to stay away? Where could I go'_ Mindy thought,

'_Anywhere but here' _Mindy then thought, and in a beating of insect wings Mindy was gone.

Cindy walked out on to the balcony to see Sandy staring into the water,

"Cindy, leave me alone"

"Sandy…"

"Cindy what did I just say?"

"Mindy's 18 Sandy, she wants to be independent"

"I know…"

"Listen, I'm not to sure that's what Mindy would do, she may be young but she's not dumb," Cindy said,

"Right now I'm not so sure, I thought she was smart, but not smart enough to hide the fact that she did it with that boy…" Sandy said, she then looked at Cindy. The pain glistened in her eyes.

"Cindy… I" Sandy said then she sighed and looked down,

"Your right… she is smarter than that… I'm going to go and apologize" Sandy said walking back into the house, Cindy sighed and sat on a patio chair,

'_Great now I really feel like a Nanny'_ She thought.

The only place you can go when your running away is Shard's, she may be annoying sometimes, greedy and a bit bossy, but so was Mindy. Mindy landed in front of Shard's house and let herself in,

"Hello Mrs. Ice," Mindy called as she walked past the kitchen up the stairs,

"Mindy! Wa…" Shiva yelled after her but it was to late she had already walked along the short hallway into Shard's room. Everything stopped, Mindy stood frozen in the doorway staring at the scene as it played out in front of her. There was Shard, wearing no orange to contrast her blue skin, in fact she wasn't wearing anything, and underneath her was Shumaut, who much like Shard was like wise naked. Their position and lack of outer clothing was evidence enough. Mindy closed her eyes and cupped them in her hands and began to cry.

"Mindy… it's not what it looks like!" Shumaut tried to say,

"NO!" Mindy screamed and she took off and flew out the open hall window.

"Mindy!" Sandy yelled out of Mindy's open window snapped Cindy from a nap she didn't know she was taking,

"MINDY!" Sandy screamed,

"Sandy what's wrong?" Cindy yelled back,

"Cindy, come here quick!" Sandy yelled back. Cindy did what she was told and came running up the stairs as fast as her legs could carry her. When she reached the upstairs she found Sandy of Mindy's bed crying, and there was no Mindy in sight,

"Where is she?" Cindy asked,

"She's gone Cin and its all my fault" Sandy sobbed,

"What?" Cindy asked,

"Oh I'm going to be in big trouble, mom's gonna be so mad" Sandy sobbed,

Cindy's head sent itself back to when their parent's were alive.

Flashback

A young Sandy sat crying on a stump in the woods, a young Cindy stood there trying to comfort her younger sibling.

"Mom told me to watch her, how could I lose her?" Sandy sobbed,

"It's ok we'll find her"

"I'm gonna be in so much trouble" Sandy continued to cry,

"No your not" Cindy tried to say,

"Yes I am!" Sandy yelled,

"Sandee?" Mindy said pulling on Sandy's skirt, the two other's just looked at her as if she had just materialized,

"Why you crying?" she asked innocently,

"MINDY!" Sandy yelled grabbing up the little giggling bee and hugging it.

"Don't run off like that ok!" Sandy asked,

"Ok!" Mindy chirped.

End flashback

"Sandy…" Cindy said,

"All we can do is look for her"

"I know" Sandy replied, all Cindy could do was stare out the window,

"I'm gonna be in big trouble" Sandy sobbed.

Authors note:

Please review!


End file.
